goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane Get Executed Deleted Scenes
Cast *Goku *Chi-Chi *Gohan *Goten *Videl *Kid Trunks *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Bulma *Yamcha *Piccolo *Tien *Chiaotzu *Krillin *Android 18 *Daniel Tiger Transcript Part 1: The GoAnimate Omega Cinema bombing * (January 17, 2018) Part 2: The Land of Make-Believe attacks Japan * Daniel Tiger: With my rival Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates dead, the Land of Make-Believe and the land of PBS Kids shall rule the entire world! Right mom and dad? * Mom Tiger: Right. * Dad Tiger: Right. *Prince Wednesday: *Eurovison march began to play as the Land of Make-Believe is readying its entire military for an all out invasion on Japan. * News: “CHEMICAL ATTACKS ACROSS JAPAN'S OVERSEAS TERRITORIES IN THE GREAT PACIFIC OCEAN; Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across Japan's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN YAMASHIRO; A “dirty bomb” explodes in Takahagi.” * Japanese Male News Reporter: At 6:22 Awagura Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Japan's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean as the Japanese Self Defense Force is put on high alert. * of the chemical attacks is located in Benesse City; “Chemical attack, Central Benesse City, 4M contamination radius.” * Japanese Self Defense Force soldier: I repeat: Kobe Street is within the contamination radius, over! * and thousands of largest and gigantic Japanese cities and their intelligence defenses go offline as a result of the chemical attacks. * Japanese Female News Reporter: It's been called the worst terror event in history. * Japanese Elite Ops HQ is located in Yamazaki. A Japanese Elite Ops commander sends a distress video feed. * Japanese Elite Ops Commander (Cmdr Miyazaki): (coughing) This is Japanese Elite Ops HQ. My men are dead or dying! (coughing) I've been exposed! * satellite locates Funatsu A.F.B., US Airforce East Asian Headquarters in Japan. * Funatsu AFB: This is Funatsu! We're under attack! * Overlord: Roger – we are aware of the gas attack and are sending decon units your way. * Funatsu AFB: Not the gas! We're under attack by Land of Make-Believe ground forces! * Overlord: Say again, Funatsu. What Land of Make-Believe forces? * satellite tracks the Land of Make-Believe army from from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood moving in all across the attacked Japanese cities. * Funatsu AFB: The entire Land of Make-Believe army! Request immediate assistance. * video feed shows a Land of Make-Believe tank moving into Yamazaki and more video feeds of the Land of Make-Believe Federation army invading many of Japan's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. *Japanese News Reporter: Eyewitnesses are now reporting Land of Make-Believe tanks rolling down the streets of Yamazaki! *Overlord: This is a massive act of terrorism. The attacks were intended to cripple our defenses and pave the way for an invasion of mainland Japan and mainland South Korea. We need to hit them now with everything we've got. Part 3 Finale: Ash Ketchum and his friends and The Z Fighters defend Japan/Will Japan survive the Land of Make-Believe invasion? *civilians ran for their lives as the Land of Make-Believe forces landed and began attacking. *Land of Make-Believe Soldier: Fire! *helicopter lands. An A10 can be seen flying above as Homecoming from Call of Duty: Ghosts is playing in the background. *Japanese Self Defense Force Soldier: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Those are our guys! *Cpl. Hamada: Weapons down! *Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga and Sakura Haruno exit the helicopter. Naruto Uzumaki pulls out an SA-805 with an ACOG Scope. *Lt. Yamashita: You Samurai? *Sakura Haruno: Yeah! How can we help?! *Lt. Hamada: Command needs more men on the front line! * Sakura Haruno: Okay, meet us by the command center! * Hinata Hyūga: The rest of you are with me! Let's move out! * run through a tent with injured soldiers. * Sakura Haruno: Command, this is Shogun. Are you still there? * Command: Affirmative, Shogun, but we're losing ground. We need you to help reinforce the beachfront. * Sakura Haruno: On our way. Any word from Captain Walker's command post? * Command: Negative. Defensive teams were holding that position. I'm sure he made it out, son. * They go up some stairs to a balcony with an MG. * Cpl. Hamada: We're losing the beach! I need someone on that MG now! * Hinata Hyūga: Get on that gun and start laying down fire! I'll direct CAS! * Uzumaki gets on the MG and guns down enemies on the beach. * Sakura Haruno: Command, where's that air support! * Command: A10 drones are RTB at this time. It's gonna take some time to get them back to you. * Hinata Hyūga: Make it quick or we'll lose the beach! * Pvt. Saito: Right side! Right side! Take out that helicopter! * Uzumaki shoots the helicopter. It starts to flame. * Pvt. Saito: Keep firing! Bring it down! Another helicopter down the middle! * Uzumaki continues to gun down the enemies. * Pvt. Saito: Keep firing! Keep firing! * Land of Make-Believe Federation forces begin to retreat. * Pvt. Saito: They're retreating! * Land of Make-Believe Federation soldier throws red smoke. * Cpl. Hamada: Enemy smoke! They're marking our position! * artillery fires on their position. * Hinata Hyūga: Get down! Enemy artillery inbound! Hold on! * artillery hits them. Naruto Uzumaki is shell shocked. The balcony weakens. * Sakura Haruno: Command, we have enemy birds suppressing our position! What's the ETA on those drones? * MG is destroyed by an enemy helicopter. * Command: A10 drones are en route. ETA thirty seconds. * Hinata Hyūga: We're losing the beach! We need those drones now before it's too late! * enemy helicpter fires on their position. * Sakura Haruno: Incoming chopper! Get down! * go prone to avoid the helicopter's fire. * Command: A10s are on station and ready for tasking. * Hinata Hyūga: Drones are ready to go! Waiting on you! * Uzumaki pulls out a tablet to control the A10 drones. Naruto Uzumaki takes out the chopper firing on their position and some Land of Make-Believe Federation soldiers as well as some tanks. * Sgt. Miyzaki: Multiple KIA. Keep up the fire. Repositioning drones to your location, standby. * the A10 drones are ready... * Sakura Haruno: A10s are ready! Bring them in! * Uzumaki uses the A10 drones to clear the more enemies. When Naruto Uzumaki stops using them, the A10 drone fire causes the balcony they are standing on to collapse. * Hinata Hyūga: Hold on! * [They fall to the ground. When Naruto Uzumaki wakes up he grabs his SA-805 and stands up. * Sakura Haruno: You're good! Get up! Targets in the trenches! Grab some cover! * head towards the trenches. * Command: Drone Control's defensive teams are reporting massive casualties and need assistance. * Hinata Hyūga: Roger that! Patch me through! * Sgt. Taira: We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA? * Hinata Hyūga: We're moving through the trenches! Hang tight, we'll get there! * Command: All defensive teams be advised! Friendlies are moving through the trenches towards Drone Control. Watch your fire! * Pvt. Iwata: Sir! those trenches are crawling with Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids! * Sakura Haruno: If that tower goes down all A10 Drones go offline and we'll lose the beach! Move! * engage the enemies in the trenches. An enemy hovercraft approaches their position. * Hinata Hyūga: Command, we have an enemy hovercraft approaching our position! Tell our forward teams to focus fire on it! * Command: Copy that. They've been informed. * tank comes out of the hovercraft. * Cpl. Yamashita: Enemy tank pulling out of the hovercraft! No way MG fire is going to chew through that armor! * Sakura Haruno: Use the A10 Drones to take out that tank! * Uzumaki uses the A10 drones to take out the tank. * Hinata Hyūga: Tank destroyed! Good job! * Sgt. Miyazaki: We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA? * Sakura Haruno: We're almost there! Hold on! * continue through the trenches. A large hovercraft passes over them. They reach Drone Control but there are too many enemies there. * Hinata Hyūga: Drone control! There are enemy forces swarming at your door! We need air support on your position, it's the only way we'll be able to get through! * Sgt. Miyazaki: Roger that! Repositioning drones now! The tower will be in your killzone! Watch your fire! * Sakura Haruno: Call 'em in! Make sure to direct your fire away from the tower! * Uzumaki uses the A10 drones to take out enemies near the tower. * Sgt. Shimada: Ten plus KIAs. Good kills! Good kills! Repositioning drones to your location, standby. * Eren : There's still too many enemies near the tower! Use the drones again! *Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier: (Translation: This is Samurai Platoon Five. We are under heavy siege. Need assistance, over!) *Eren: * Goku: Krillin, we must eliminate all Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids invasion forces at all cost!! * Krillin: Got it, Goku! *[Future Trunks drew out his sword and killed many Land of Make-Believe soldiers. * Narrator: Can Goku and the Z Fighters defend Japan from the incoming Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids invasion forces long enough until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates get revived? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Super!! Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Bad Language videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Dragon Ball Z stories Category:Uncensored videos Category:Stories With violence Category:Call of Duty stories Category:Naruto stories